1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling apparatus for a construction machine adapted such that the radiator therein can be cleaned easily and completely.
2. Description of the Related Art
The engine cooling radiator installed in an upper rotating body of a construction machine in general gathers much dust on the radiator fins and, hence, it is required to carried out maintenance work to clean the radiator regularly.
Therefore, there was proposed such a design, a first prior art example, as shown in FIG. 9, in which an engine cooling radiator 41 is attached to the interior of an engine hood 40 and an oil cooler 42 to be disposed in front of the radiator 41 is supported by a hinge 43 on the side of the engine hood 40 so that the oil cooler 42 can be turned forward as indicated by the two-dot chain lines (refer to the gazette of Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No Hei 4-65920).
There was also proposed such a design, a second prior art example, as shown in FIG. 10, in which a dust protective net 44 is removably placed in guide grooves 41a, 41a provided on both sides of the front face of a radiator 41 (refer to the gazette of Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho 64-56531).
Further, there was proposed such a design, a third prior art example, as shown in FIG. 11, in which a radiator 41 and an oil cooler 42 are spaced apart a gap L and a top cover 46a and a side cover 46b are removably attached to the casing so as to cover the gap L (refer to the gazette of Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho 64-36523).